NIJI
by CarensLawliet31
Summary: Light-kun... aishiteru (LightL)


NIJI (RAINBOW)

Ini songfic pertama saya, di ambil dari lagunya ninomiya kazunari dan, lagunya tuh keren banget, makanya saya kepikiran buat bikin songfic nya _(italic _= lirik lagu)

WARN: OOC+YAOI

Happy reading

_Itsumo sou yo._

_Suneru to kimi wa._

_Watashi no daiji na mono o kakusu deshou._

_Sono basho wa kimatte onaji da kara._

_Kyou wa saki ni itte matte miru wa._

"WAAAA ! LIGHT-KUN ! KAU MENYEMBUNYIKAN BARANGKU LAGI YA ! KEMBALIKAAAN !" seperti biasanya, L selalu mengejar Light setiap jam pulang sekolah. Dan, itu karena light selalu menyembunyikan barang L. mari kita lihat lebih dekat lagi.

L'S POV

Selalu saja ! setiap hari selalu begini ! Light-kun pasti menyembunyikan barangku lagi ! ugh ! "LIGHT-KUN ! AYOLAH KEMBALIKAN !"teriakku tapi dia tak menggubrisnya. Huh, tapi, aku mendapatkan ide ! karena setiap kali, light kun selalu mnyembunyikan barangku di tempat yang sama, maka besok aku akan pergi ke tempat itu lebih dulu !

BESOKNYA SEUSAI SEKOLAH

_Kisetsutachi ga yuuhi wo tsurete kite_

_Kage ga watashi wo mitsukete nobiru... ._

_Bikkuri shita kao de watashi wo mitsumete wa_

_Kyuu ni kuchi togarasete puitto soto miru no._

_Gomen ne. Toiu to_

_Jaa kocchi ni kite yo to_

_Nee, hora mite mite_

_Kage ga kasanatta... ._

KHUKHUKHU

Aku melihat Light kun berlari menuju ke sini. Dia membawa barangku (lagi)- -

Tapi, saat Light-kun melihatku, dia sangat terkejut. "L !" KATA Light kun. Dia membalikkan badannya. Dia sepertinya marahpadaku. "a…ano… Light kun,gommenne" kataku. Tapi tiba tiba light kun memanggilku "nee, L chan, lihat-lihat ! bayangan kita saling tumpang tindih !"aku melihatnya…. Lalu saat light –kun berbalik menatapku, aku langsung terpana oleh karena senyumanya.

_Kasa ga butsukari massugu arukenai._

_Sonna watashi wo mite waratte iru no._

_Watashi mo yatte misete ageru no._

_Onaji you ni kuchi wo togarasu... ._

Uwaaa ! tiba-tiba saja hujan lebat ! ya ampun! Kami pun langsung berlarian untuk kembali ke sekolah dan mengambil payung kami.

Saat di perjalanan pulang, payung kami saling berdempetan. Aku jadi susah untuk berjalan. Melihat hal itu Light-kun malah tertawa ,lalu akupun marah seperti yang tadi dia lakukan "huh Light-kun jahat !"

_Yasashiku warau kimi ga_

_Kono jikan ga kuukan ga_

_Nakitaku naru kurai_

_Ichiban daiji na mono da yo._

_Waza to togaraseteru_

_Watashi ni gomen ne no henji wo matazu ni_

_Yasashiku kisu shita no... ._

Melihat itu, kau pun tersenyum,lalu minta maaf padaku. Sebelum diamenyelesaikan ucapannya, aku menciumnya secara perlahan "eeh ? L-chan !" teriak light-kun tak percaya

_Kore kara wa chotto kurai no wagamama._

_Ittemo ii yo._

_ Demo watashi ni dake yo. _

"Light-kun,mulai sekarang, kau boleh mengatakan hal-hal yang egois, dan hal-hal yang kau inginkan. Tapi,tolong katakana itu hanya padaku" ucapku sambil menatapnya. Terlihat sekali dia sangat terkejut.

_Mendoukusai kara tte_

_Sunao ja nain dakara_

_Nande ienai no kana?_

_Suki da yo._

_Hitokoto yo?_

_Tama ni wa kikitai na._

_Kyou wa watashi to kimi ga_

_Myouji wo kasaneta hi._

_Ai ga mebuita hi._

_la...la...la..._

"selama ini, semua begitu merepotkan bagiku ,aku tak bisa menjadi diriku sendiri, karena aku ingin kau menyukaiku. Light kun, begitu susahnya kah berkata "aku suka padamu" ? hanya itu saja yang ingin ku dengar darimu"ujarku sambil terisak "L-chan, jangan menangis lagi" ucap Light-kun,sambil menghapus air mataku. Lalu tiba-tiba dia menciumku. Dan berkata "L aku juga mencintaimu" aku sangat terkejut ! "L-chan, maukah kau menjadi pacarku ?" Tanya Light-kun "Tentu Light-un dengan senang hati" jawabku sambil menangis bahagia…

Tanpa sadar, hujan pun mulai berhenti. Dan kami melihat pelangi.. indah sekali

_Niji ga kirei da yo._

_Iya, omae no hou ga..._

_Terehajimeru kimi ni._

_Arigatou. Arigatou_.

"pelangi itu, indah sekali ya Light-kun" kataku "tidak, kau lebih indah L" sahut Light-kun, kurasa, pipiku mulai memerah sekarang…"Light-kun, terimakasih sudah mau menemaniku selama ini…" "terimakasih" "hn" sahut Light-kun sambil memelukku

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Minna san , thx udh mau baca songfic yang masih kurang bgt ini

Bye" mina-san


End file.
